The Charizard Chronicles
by TheShinyTogetic
Summary: My first fanfic. I had to write this when I saw Charizard was confirmed for Smash 4 without the Pokémon Trainer. What does this has to do with Smash? You'll see. Red releases Charizard, so Charizard along with Greninja goes into the wild. Red soon regrets releasing him and goes on an ongoing pursuit for him.
1. Chapter 1: Red Releases Charizard

"CHARIZARD, YOU BLEW IT AGAIN!" Red screamed after another match's loss. "NO, _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO BLEW IT!" his Charizard roared back. "_ME_?! OK, mister, YOU WENT TOO FAR! I AM OFFICIALLY RELEASING YOU!"

Charizard knew things were getting serious. "_What_?! No, you can't do that!" Suddenly Squirtle and Ivysaur, Red's other 2 Pokemon, came out of their Pokeballs. "Charizard's right," agreed Squirtle. "Please don't release him." "Yeah, we're friends," replied Ivysaur. "Well, NOT ANYMORE! Squirtle and Ivysaur, return!" He sent them back to their Pokeballs so Charizard could be the main focus. "GOODBYE CHARIZARD!" But Charizard refused to leave!

Suddenly, a bush rustled! "Charizard, use- oh yeah, you're no longer my Pokemon," Red remembered. It was Greninja! "Don't waste your time with this boy," he said. "Trainers are absolute torture. It's better in the wild. Come with me, Charizard, my pal, and you will see why." Charizard was convinced. "Alright then, Greninja, I will come with you." Greninja hopped onto Charizard's back and Charizard flew off.


	2. Chapter 2: Charizard Explores the Wild

"So my friend, here we are, in the wild." Greninja pointed down to the nature, filled with wild Pokemon. "How did you even _survive_ with that kid?" Charizard replied honestly. "Well, honestly, Red was okay-" "Caught Pokemon are abused every single day, always trapped in their stupid Pokeball, then forced to fight until they faint, and they don't even get recognition for it! I tell you, it is the definition of torture. I'm much better off in the wild, and so are you."

Charizard landed in a peaceful field and tried living the wild life. "Hey, I like this life," he said pleasantly. "Told you it was for the better," replied Greninja. "The lucky thing about you is that since you can fly, you can use that to your advantage to explore even more!"

"So switching gears, I need to tell you about TAP." "What the_ heck_ is _TAP_?" Charizard wanted to know. "TAP is Trainer Avoidance Protocol," explained Greninja. "Whenever a Trainer comes to where we live, we hide either in tall grass, caves, or bodies of water. I hide in water. I don't know where you will hide, but wherever it is, it certainly can't be in water becuase, considering that tail flame keeps you alive, I suggest NOT hiding in water. Now you need to have a-" Greninja was interrupted by the sound of feet. "I was gonna say you need to have a drill, but I don't think that will happen right now, 'cause this is the real thing! EVERYONE HIDE!" Since Charizard had no place to hide, he was left vulnerable in the open!

It turned out to be Red! He had been looking for Charizard for hours Charizard to get him to come back to the team. He wanted to apologize for his yelling and earn back the respect Charizard used to have for him, and he finally found him! He and Greninja saw him too, but Charizard was more alarmed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion Failure

"What do _you_ want?" Charizard asked in an intimidating way. Red approached Charizard slowly and hesitantly. "... Charizard... I'm so sorry for blaming you for our loss. It was my fault and... do you want to come back?"

Charizard denied his offer. "I will not come back, you traitor!" "Excuse me? A traitor?" Red was shocked at this response and reacted in the only way he knew how. "I'm sorry, but I got a new life here in the wild. I have a friend now, a wife and kids too." Greninja popped out of the water.

"Wait, _what_? a wife and kids? Dude, you haven't even been out here a day yet. How did you get a wife and kids that fast?" "Charmander! Charmander! Charmander!" the baby Charmanders cried. "Long story," said Charizard. "But you got to admit, Charla is a pretty fine lady." Charla had the longest, darkest, most volumized eyelashes you could ever find on a Charizard, and she was very beautiful, especially in the eyes of a male Charizard like her husband. "Can we get back on track here?" Greninja said.

Red needed support if he wanted Charizard back, so he sent out Squirtle and Ivysaur to back him up. "Do you guys think Charizard should come back?" "Yes, he should," they agreed. "Look, I don't want to come back, OK? I'm perfectly happy with the way I live now." "Oh. OK. I understand." Red left disappointedly along with Squirtle and Ivysaur.

"OK you're all safe now!" shouted Greninja. Every Pokemon who had been in hiding came out of their hiding places. "Charizard, you still need to practice the TAP drill, so let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4: Greninja Teaches TAP-ing

"OK, Charizard, my pal, first we need to find a place where you can hide." Charizard almost set the tall grass on fire (thank _Landurus_ Greninja's a water type), and they didn't _dare_ try the lake, so the only thing left was the cave nearby. It wouldn't end Charizard's life, and the cave couldn't catch on fire, so it was the only option.

"Next, you need to think fast. Think fast!" Greninja attacked Charizard with Hydro Pump, leaving him with a lot of lost HP. "Yeah, we really need to work on that." "You just used Hydro Pump on me," Charizard said, trying to make a point. "How can I react to that?"

"Now comes the _real_ test, which I hope you don't fail," Greninja said. Charizard was not too pleased with that second part. "Yeah, thanks for that, stupid blue freak who wears his tongue as a scarf." "Let's just start the test." Greninja was losing his temper with Charizard. "A trainer is approaching, hide." Charizard attempted to fly into the cave, but bumped his head. He tried again and succeeded. "Wow, not bad at all. I was expecting you to fail more. You've passed the TAP drill," congratulated Greninja. "Again, _thank you_, Greninja, for your _kind_ words. Anyway, I think I got all this stuff down. It was nice meeting you." Charizard prepared to fly off.

"Halt, my pal." Charizard descended from his flight. "What?" "We're friends now, right? Let's travel together! What do you say, Charizard, my pal?" Charizard gave a good long thought to this question. "Sure, as long as you start calling me "Charizard, my pal" less." Deal made, Charizard, my friend." Charizard facepalmed as Greninja hopped onto his back and Charizard flew off.


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Get in SSB4

"So Charizard, my compadre, the skies are nice, are they not?" "OK, OK. Could you stop _doing_ that?" Charizard exclaimed in annoyance. "You can call me Charizard. Just _Charizard_." "Alright, sorry, _Charizard_." Charizard was satisfied. "That is better."

"I see we are in Japan now, Charizard." Greninja was still trying to break the habit of calling him "Charizard my pal, friend, or any word meaning "friend". "How do you know?" Charizard was shocked he knew that just by looking down. "Because, my friend, the Nintendo studio is right there," he replied, pointing down. Charizard looked down.

"Oh. So let's go ask Nintendo to put me in Super Smash Bros 4! You could get in too!" Greninja was convinced. "Whatever you say, Charizard." Charizard flew down to the studio.

The two friends busted in. "Excuse us, Nintendo? Could you make us playable in Super Smash Bros. 4?" Charizard asked. The results a few minutes later are satisfying. "YES! I AM SO LIBERATED! WE GOT CONSIDERED FOR THE NEXT SMASH GAME!" Greninja was so full of joy and excitement. "_Considered_, Greninja. We might not make it in playable; you know that." "But Charizard, even if we don't get in, remember this; there are tons of Nintendo characters; not even one quarter, _quarter_, of them end up even being considered as being playable." Greninja refused to let go of his optimistic attitude.

However, a new Nintendo Direct soon came out, which revealed the truth. Both were officially playable, along with Yoshi, Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus! "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHAHA! YOSHI HAS RETURNED ONCE AGAIN!" Charizard gave a look of disapproval at Greninja. "And, you know, that we're playable. Wait, ZSS and Sheik are their own characters now? How? They are transformations of-" "And _I'm_ the one that goes off topic?" Charizard was still frustrated with Greninja. "Let's just go." Charizard and Greninja flew off.


	6. Chapter 6: Red's Return

The two friends flew all the way back to Greninja's home route (which was now Charizard's too), only to find that all the Pokemon were in hiding, indicating that there was a Trainer on the route! Greninja leaped into the lake as Charizard flew into the cave.

"Charizard! Charizard! Where are you?" It was _Red's_ voice! _I gotta handle this_, thought Charizard, flying out the cave. "There you are Charizard! Please, _please_ come back. By the way, I found two new Pokemon, but for some reason, they won't go into Pokeballs." "Umm... Yoshi and Kirby are not Pokemon." Charizard was unclear how he thought they were Pokemon. "He's right. Now LET US GO!" The two what Red thought were Pokemon left, annoyed. "How is it whenever we talk, we always seem to get off topic?" Greninja said popping his head out of the lake, annoyed as Yoshi and Kirby, if not more annoyed.

"You're right, Greninja." Greninja stuck his head back in the water. "Please come back. I tried battling a Magneton, but couldn't win becuase it was too strong for poor Squirtle and Ivysaur." Squirtle and Ivysaur agreed with their Trainer. "Here's a tip then: Catch another Charizard, because I'M NOT COMING BACK!" Charizard used Seismic Toss on Red! "Looks like Team Rocket's not the _only_ one who can BLAST OFF AGAIN!"

Charizard sighed with frustration. "When will that boy ever _learn_?" All the other Pokemon came out of hiding. "I know," Greninja agreed. "He needs to learn that you are no longer part of his team and accept it."

Suddenly, they heard a voice! "HELP, HELP, OH SOMEONE _HELP_!" "That sounded like Charla!" Charizard gasped. "She needs our help! Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Charmander Crisis

Charizard and Greninja shortly arrived at Charla and Charizard's living area where Charizard didn't get to, well, _live_, a lot because he was always with Greninja. "What's wrong, darlin'? Wait, where are the kids? WHO TOOK THE KIDS?!" "That's the problem. The kids are _missin'_!"

Charizard was bursting with anger. No one took _his kids_ without paying for it. No one. He wanted to find out who took his kids as soon as possible. "Ah, Charizard, my pal, _there_ you are." It sounded exactly like the way Greninja talked! "Greninja, don't tell me you took the kids," Charizard said, looking at Greninja. Charizard didn't want to end his friendship with him, but if he did the crime, he would still do the time, _friends or not_. "I didn't say or do anything," Greninja responded. This situation was suspicious in the eyes of Charizard. "... Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?" Red then appeared- with the 3 baby Charmanders in hand! "CHARMANDER!" the babies screamed in fear.

"RED! WHY U TAKE MAH KIDS?!" Charizard was outraged (not the move), especially since it was his _former Trainer_ who took them. "I will give them back if you rejoin my team." Charizard couldn't get any angrier at that point. "Really? _Really_? REALLY?! THESE ARE MY KIDS, _MY KIDS_, AND YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME REJOIN YOU SO I CAN HAVE _MY KIDS_ BACK! I ALREADY TOLD YOU A _THOUSAND_ TIMES, I WILL NOT COME BACK! AND THIS STUNT YOU PULLED JUST MADE ME WANT TO COME BACK _EVEN LESS_!"

"Oh, _that's_ too bad then." Red brought the Charmanders close to the lake. Charizard gasped. "You wouldn't _dare_." "Oh, but I _would_." Red had gone mad. "I don't like the way you're talking either; that is _my_ thing," said an exasperated Greninja. "Unhand the Charmanders!" Red ignored Greninja as he brought them closer to the lake. "CHARMANDER! CHARMANDER!" the babies were terrified now and in grave danger.

"We need help from a Pokemon with Water Absorb in order to get your kids back," said Greninja. "But no one like that lives here!" He suddenly saw an extremely thirsty Ampharos that looked like it could drink a whole lake! "This thirsty Ampharos will have to do!" Greninja rushed over to her. "Hey Ampharos, drink that lake. It is your _only_ source of water." "Really?" Ampharos was relieved to know that. "Then I'll _drink_ it!" "Almost there," Red laughed manically.

_That frog has to hurry up_, thought Charizard,_ Otherwise my kids will be gone forever_. Greninja _finally_ came back with Ampharos. "OK, Ampharos, start drinking!" And she did. "NO! THE LAKE!" Red exclaimed. "YES!" Charizard, Charla, and Greninja exclaimed at the same time. Ampharos kept drinking and drinking until the lake was gone! "Oh come on-" Charizard snatched the Charmanders from Red. But hold on! It looked liked the Charmanders were starting to evolve! Charizard and Charla's childern were now Charmeleons!

"Charmeleon..." the kids growled at Red. Oh no, Red thought. The Charmeleons looked at their parents for approval. "Go ahead. Show him what's what," said Charizard. The newly evolved Charmeleons all used Dragon Rage, their new move, on Red. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU COME BACK...?!" Red screamed in the distance. Greninja used Hydro Pump to refilll the lake. "_That_ should teach him to take _my kids_," said a satisfied Charizard.


	8. Chapter 8: Watching the Charmeleon Trio

_Boy_, were the Charizard parents and Greninja were relieved to see that the three Charmeleon kids were safe! Charizard introduced Charla and the kids to Greninja while he had the chance."OK, Charla, kids, this is Greninja, Greninja, meet Charla and our kids, Charlie, Charles, and Tommy. Charla, it'd been along time since we'd seen each other. Let's talk." Charizard wanted to catch up with Charla and the children. "Well, I was actually gonna ask you to do me a favor. I have to leave for someplace far away, and it's too dangerous to take the kids with me, so I was wondering if you and Greninja could watch the kids for me," said Charla.

Charizard accepted. "We would be _glad_ to watch the kids. It would really give Greninja and the kids a chance to bond, _right, Greninja?_" "Correct, my compadre," Greninja agreed. "Great, the kids would love to spend time with you, too, _right, children?_" "Charmeleon, Char," the Charmeleons said. "And while we're at it, we're gonna teach the kids to talk, too," said Charizard. Charla was estatic. "That would be great. I'm heading off. Bye!" Charla flew off.

After an hour spent teaching Charlie, Charles, and Tommy how to talk, Charizard and Greninja took them out to explore the world. "Isn't this _great_?" said Greninja to the kids. "It is, Greninja. Can you make us fly, Dad?" asked Charles. "You'll _all _ be able to fly when you evolve into Charizards," Charizard replied. The Charmeleons couldn't wait to evolve into Charizards. "So, is Greninja your brother and our uncle or somethin'?" said Charlie. "No, no, no, Greninja is my friend, but we're certainly as _close_ as brothers." said Charizard.

"Dad, I want to battle someone," Tommy shouted out. Turns out so did the other children. "Well, how about you all battle _me together?_" Greninja suggested. The kids liked that. Charizard landed and everyone got off his back. "Alrighty then, we will start, but I _am_ a Water type and fully evolved, so this will be a true challenge for you, 3 against 1 or not."


	9. Chapter 9: Greninja vs the Charmeleons

Greninja let the Charmeleon Trio go first. They used a Triple Dragon Rage! Greninja used Surf on all the Charmeleons! This really _was _going to be a challenge for them, considering only that first move of Greninja's. Greninja used Surf again as the Charmeleons used Power-up Punch, making them even stronger! Then they used Growl on Greninja to lower his Defense. The Charmeleon Trio kept using Power-up Punch, then Growl in this order. Greninja knew their strategy, but continued to use Surf for 13 more turns before running out of PP!

Greninja needed an actual _strategy_, like the Charmeleons. It wasn't helping that Charizard chose to root for _them_, either. So he used Protect until _both_ moves ran out of PP, which was hard, being that Growl had 40 PP. Then the Charmeleons again used Triple Dragon Rage for 2 turns and Greninja was unable to battle!

"Yes! I knew you could do it, boys!" Charizard cheered as they hugged their father. "Boy, you kids sure are strong. Rubbed off of your parents, didn't it?" Greninja actually _was _shocked at their strength. "Yep," said Tommy. "Let's go back home now," said Charizard. Everyone agreed as they got on Charizard's back, and he flew home.

When they got there, Charla was there! "So how were our sons?" she asked. "They were good, very obedient," Charizard explained. "Yes," said Charla proudly, "most Charizard parents I've seen, their Charmeleon children don't obey their parents, but our kids are something to be proud of; they listen to us and do whatever we tell them to do." "Well, we have to be going. Maybe I'll see you later, darlin'."Charizard flew off with Greninja. "Bye!" Charla and the children waved them goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10: Charizard Meets Friends

"So what do you want to do now, my pal?" Greninja asked? " Gee, I don't know. We've gotten in Smash 4, terminated Red, _and_ visited Charla and the kids. What else is there to do?" replied Charizard. "Don't know. Let's just chill and hope something comes up," Greninja said. "Yeah, I guess," Charizard agreed.

"Hey, Greninja!" exclaimed a voice. _Wait, is that Red again?_ Charizard thought._ Can't be, because we got rid of him for good and because it said Greninja._ "Hey Chesnaught, Delphox, over here!" Greninja yelled. "Chesnaught? Delphox? Who are they and what was that voice?" Charizard asked. "Oh, they're my friends." Chesnaught and Delphox arrived. "That voice you heard was Chesnaught. OK, you introduced me to your family, so it's my turn. Charizard, my pal, meet Chesnaught and Delphox, Chesnaught and Delphox, my friends, meet Charizard, my newest friend." Charizard was relieved, and at the same time, surprised that he wasn't the only one Greninja called "my pal".

"Chesnaught is a total 'Partymon' as we call him and Delphox, _she_... has slight anger issues and worse, a short fuse," Greninja explained to Charizard. "_Slight_?! She threw a truck _30 feet _into the _air_! That's _my_ thing that _I_ do when _I_ party!" shouted Chesnaught. "_Yeah,_ you should really stop doing that. You're lucky Pokemon don't go to jail," said Greninja." "Must we digress _so much?_" Chesnaught facepalmed. "LET'S PARTY!" "PARTY? _PARTY?!_ IS PARTYING _ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?!_" yelled Delphox. She grabbed Chesnaught's arm and flipped him over. "Wow, you weren't _kidding _when you said had anger issues and a short fuse." Charizard looked at Greninja, but Greninja was looking behind Charizard.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Greninja grabbed Charizard and rushed to the left. "What was _that _for?!" he exclaimed. Greninja pointed. It was Red, and Greninja had rushed to the left because he had attempted to throw a Pokeball at Charizard!


	11. Chapter 11: The Second to Final Battle

"Red! It's _you_ again!" exclaimed Charizard. "But how? The Charmeleon kids took care of you, did they not?" Greninja wondered. "Well, I say they did me pretty good, but I came back the same way Team Rocket always comes back after being blasted off again and again. Wait, _more_ friends? Aren't Greninja, Charla, and the Charmeleons _enough already?_" "You know what they say; you can never have too many friends!"

"'K, Squirtle, Ivysaur, come out!" Red yelled, throwing their Pokeballs. Red's remaining two Pokemon companions came out of their Pokeballs. "Squirtle, use Surf! Ivysaur, use Sunny Day!" Charizard and Chesnaught came out to battle. Charizard used Flamthrower on Ivysaur and Chesnaught used Energy Ball on Squrtle!

"Who _is_ this guy?" Chesnaught asked Charizard. "He looks like a total party pooper." He pointed at Red. "Yup, he is a party pooper. His name is Red. He wants me to _go back with him._" Charizard made it sound as if it were the most disgusting thing ever. "Well, I always tell him no, and I especially am not going back since he STOLE MY KIDS!"

"Wait, so he stole your kids?" said Delphox. "STOLE YOUR KIDS?! WHY I OUGHTA TEACH THIS GUY A LESSON! MOVE ASIDE CHARIZARD!" Delphox angrily shoved Chariard. "Whoa, that Delphox has some serious anger management problems," Red said in shock. "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!"

Sqirtle used Surf while Ivysaur used Take Down on Delphox, under the command of Red! Delphox used Flamethrower on Ivysaur, Chesnaught used Energy Ball on Squirtle! Squirtle, not being evolved whatsoever, fainted.

"Only one Pokemon left. This should be easy," said Delphox. "One more hit can KO him." "Ivysaur, use Rest!" Ivysaur had a Chesto Berry and woke up! This shocked everyone, even Charizard. "I don't remember him knowing _that_ move when I was with Red."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Greninja. "I have a perfect plan." Everyone looked at Delphox. "Charizard, we both know Flamethrower, right?" "Yes, we do... oh I see where you're going. Let's do it!"

Charizard and Delphox used a Double Flamethrower. Of course, such a powerful move from two powerful Pokemon could only make Ivysaur faint. And it did.

"AAAAUUGGHHHH!" screamed Red. "MUST YOU HAVE NEW FRIENDS EVERY TIME I COME?! NEXT TIME I COME BACK I WILL HAVE MORE, STRONGER POKEMON! I WILL HAVE LEGENDARIES!" "_I_ am the one with anger issues?" scoffed Delphox. "And good luck with that. For a minute I actually thought you were serious."

"I am, Delphox. YOU WILL SEE; WHEN I RETURN, WE WILL HAVE THE ULTIMATE BATTLE, AND YOU WILL NOT WIN BECAUSE I WILL HAVE LEGENDARIES!" Red left.


	12. Chapter 12: Before the Final Battle

"_Sure _he will bring legendary Pokemon," scoffed Greninja. "Yeah," agreed Chesnaught. "Just to encouter one is rare, but to actually catch it... it doesn't happen very often. So anyway, since Red's gone, let's PARTY!" Everyone, even Delphox, agreed. Cokes and chips got passed around in the cave where Charizard would hide and music started playing. "The way Chesnaught parties is EPIC!" Charizard yelled. "I know. It is," said Greninja. "But I am sensing something..."

"What?" Chesnaught asked. "My ninja senses tell me that... maybe Red is gathering some legendaries after all." Charizard looked at Chesnaught and Delphox in confusion. "You see, Greninja has these ninja senses that allow him to detect when something's wrong. It's like Spiderman's Spidey Senses," clarified the magic Fire Fox. "And 99% of the time he's right. So let's see what's going on." Delphox pulled out her wand, which was really just a magic stick. She pulled up a surreal window into Red's current activites. "Oh no. This is bad, very bad."

Everyone was staring into Delphox's magical window. "Red's convincing legendaries to join his side by having them tell him what problems they have and telling them we caused those problems. He's got Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, and all 3 legendary birds, and now it looks like he's heading off to get Mewtwo! We need to get everyone we know to fight with us, and even then, we may not win; 8 legendaries are much stronger than any number of regular Pokemon. So even if we can't get the legendaries off of Red's side, and even if we don't win, we still need to prepare for when the the time comes and try our best. So let's get them. We'll get all the Pokemon that live on this route." "The Ampharos too," added Greninja. "Don't forget Charla and the kids," mentioned Charizard. "Right," said Chesnaught. "and we need to go now."

The job was split up; Chesnaught and Delphox searched for any Pokemon on the route legitimate for battling, Greninja tried to find the Ampharos he helped earlier in the story, and Charizard, of course, was to look for his family.

It didn't take Charizard that long to find Charla and the Charmeleons, since they were at home. "CHARLA! CHILDREN!" exclaimed Charizard, bursting through the door. All four looked very suprised and responded at the same time with "WHAT IS IT?!" "RED'S BACK! AND THIS TIME HE HAS LEGENDARIES!" Neither the female Charizard nor the young Charmeleons could believe this. "I thought we got rid of him forever," said Charles. "That's what we thought, but it turns out we were wrong. Now we must fight once more. We gotta hurry; eveyone get out now, time's running out!" The Charmeleons flew on the backs of their parents and hurried.

Greninja took a little more time to find Ampharos, who was always traveling (well, since she litterally drank a whole lake, she did, anyway). "Hey, Ampharos! I need your help!" he shouted. Ampharos looked in the direction in which she heard Greninja's voice. "Red's come back and we need you help," Greninja explained. "...Who's Red?" asked Ampharos. "Red, you know, that maniac who tried to kill some Charmanders by putting their tail flames in water?" replied Greninja. "Oh yeah, him," remembered Ampharos. "This sounds urgent; I will fight with you." The two suddenly saw something. "Are those..." "Yes, they are. A Charizardite X, a Charizardite Y, and an Ampharosite." Greninja took a good look at the stones. "Wait, you're an Ampharos, and two of our pals are Charizards... it cannot be a coincidence that that was there." He took the stones with them.

Of course, Chesnaught and Delphox took the longest. They were able to find a Poliwrath, a Noivern, a Zweilous, and a Ludicolo. After that, everyone found each other and got together.

"So everyone has who they're supposed to have with them? OK great!" "Delphox may have anger issues, but she makes a good leader. She responds quickly to situations too," said Chesnaught to Charizard. "I can see that," responded the winged lizard. Delphox continued. "Now all we have to do is wait for Red to arrive, then we attack." "Hold on," exclaimed Greninja.

Everyone turned to look at him. "I found these 3 Mega Stones. Charizardite X and Y, and Ampharosite. Charizard, Charla, Ampharos, you each get one." Charizard got the Charizardite X, Charla the Charizardite Y, and of course Ampharos the Ampharosite. "It's like the mega stones placed was intentional, and the timing of the placing even more so," said Greninja. "But I wonder, who could have worked such wonders? We may never know, but let's just be fortunate they were there when they were." "Hello!" yelled Red. Everyone turned.


End file.
